Basta ya
by Hana Kagari
Summary: ...Porque, no importa que cada parte de tu cuerpo se amolde perfectamente al suyo, su vida siempre estará destinada a transitar por un sendero distinto por el que te encaminas... Porque Ella es algo que solo por error y fatalidades del destino es tuyo.


_Disclaimer applied ©_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Basta ya<span>**

* * *

><p>By: <em>Hana kagari<em>

_̴ « Incluido el amor trae su cuota de sufrimiento pero… ¿lo que vale es sentirlo no?» ̴ _

* * *

><p>00:01<p>

01:49

02:33

Y las horas, obviamente, siguen avanzando.

No puedes dormir. No te preguntaré desde qué hora porque ni siquiera tú mismo lo sabes. Creo que lo más sensato de mi parte, sería el preguntarte el por qué de la cuestión, pero la cara de mala hostia que traes me cohíbe.

Por consiguiente, desde toda lógica, la acción más juiciosa y ponderada de mi parte sería el guardar silencio.

Pero... cómo ignorar ese cabreo que traes encima. Ya has perdido la cuenta de las veces que has cambiado de posición en la cama; has dado más vueltas que un carrusel buscando la postura más cómoda y vegetal posible pero todo intento ha sido fallido, sigues despierto. Tú y tu putísima conciencia vale decir.

He decidido que me arriesgaré: ¿Por qué estás tan de mala leche amigo Sasuke? ¿Qué es lo que perturba tu sueño a tal punto de parecer que tienes un chidori empalado en medio de tu cara?

Entonces, volteas la mirada hacia tu izquierda.

Oh, ella. Hubieras empezado por ahí y yo que ya había comenzado a especular.

Supongo que ahora te asechan otras pesadillas, te persiguen otras realidades, te acosan otros temores. Y no, no es que tienes temor a perderla (vaya gilipollez) eres consciente que ella está pegada como lapa a ti, así que nada de resquemores romanticones que para variar, no pegan con tu personalidad.

No. Tu temor más grande (y que tu ego me perdone) es que ella, Sakura, se quede a tu lado.

Chasqueas la lengua. Gruñes por enésima vez de lo que va de la noche y ahora te incorporas de repente, como si una lengua de fuego te estuviese calcinando bajo las sábanas. Hace calor, cuando estás con ella, siempre sientes calor y te es jodidamente insoportable que no lo puedas refrenar, que no te puedas controlar. Sabes que debes de ponerle un alto a esto, que ha llegado el momento de decir _basta ya_, esta agua no desembocará en ningún buen río y debes de construir una represa.

Pero, fiel a tu estilo, rechazando todo sentido común no la construyes.

Suspiras derrotado.

¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke? ¿Por qué te empecinas en cagarla, cagarla y cargarla? Pareciese como si no te bastara con todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

Otra vez lo hiciste. Una vez más has caído. Te has rendido y postrado frente a la necesidad más vulgar y primitiva existente desde que el hombre es hombre. Otra vez la has vuelto a ensuciar. Porque es eso lo que haces. La ensucias, la embarras y enmugreces, la deshonras y la envileces... corrompes su blancura, su pureza, sabes que esta historia acabará teñida de negro al igual que todo lo que tocas.

Pero tú sigues en tus trece. Tu solo le das para adelante. Ya es famosa tu actitud de ir en contra de la corriente pero ¿no crees que esto ya es demasiado? ¿Qué no te es suficiente con todo lo que has hecho, con todo lo que eres? Permíteme recordártelo:

Eres Sasuke Uchiha, el maldito cabrón que traicionó a sus amigos, al lugar que lo vio nacer, el que se decidió por traer la muerte al mundo como si se tratase de uno de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, el que se dejó cegar por la rabia y la ira, el que por venganza se atrevió a dañar lo que más quería...

Eres la clase de animal, la clase de escoria y basura que prácticamente se caga encima de sus afectos, te has pasado al mundo por el culo, la cagaste a lo grande.

Y contra todo pronóstico lo sigues haciendo.

Porque el permitirte degustar el sabor de sus labios, su cremosa piel, el emborracharte e intoxicarte con el aroma que despide su cabello, el darte la licencia de sumergirte junto a ella en la magnificente danza de los cuerpos e incluso el darte el lujo de enterrar todo tu ser una y otra vez en su intimidad... todo eso, todo, solo puede tener el nombre de error. Porque el permitirle a Sakura que entre a tu vida, a tu casa, a tu cama, es uno de los tantos errores por los que tendrás que pagar en el infierno.

Pero, es que en aquellos momentos la carne es tan débil... en esos instantes te olvidas de todo lo que has sido, eres y serás. Te importa una reverendísima mierda tu ser, tu obrar. Nada de lo que has hecho tiene siquiera la más mínima importancia cuando tienes el mero conocimiento de que ella es tuya. Cuando sientes que ella te pertenece. Cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada parte de su cuerpo que al parecer ha nacido para encajar perfectamente con el tuyo... cada «Sasuke-kun», cada fibra de su ser, toda ella es tu pertenencia.

Y eso te encanta. Te fascina y te vanaglorias en tu logro, tu ego llega a crecer hasta límites insospechadamente orgásmicos. Te encanta saberla tuya, saber que daría su vida con tal de hacerte aunque sea por una breve tarde, un hombre más dichoso, te hace endemoniadamente feliz el saber que se arrancaría una oreja con tal de sacarte una sonrisa.

Pero todo eso también trajo un sentimiento que tú pensabas que, al igual que consciencia, no poseías: culpa.

Culpa de saber que gracias a tu existencia, ella no se da el lujo de buscarse a alguien mejor pues ¿como mirar a otro hombre si tú estás bajo el mismo cielo que ella? Culpa de saber que no eres el indicado, que nunca podrás darle ni el octavo de la felicidad que ella te trae. Tienes culpa, porque después de todo, contra todo pronóstico, no puedes olvidar. No existe el perdón, le redención. No importa que todos te hayan perdonado, que ella incluso lo haya olvidado (o se desentienda de todas tus fechorías).

Tú no te olvidas. Tú no te perdonas.

Todo en esta vida vuelve y tú pagas un alto precio por todo lo que has cosechado. No puedes ser feliz. Lo intentas, dios sabe que lo intentas pero el pasado por breves instantes vuelve y te arrastra, te controla y desmorona, ves pasar frente a tus ojos todas las estupideces que has cometido, todo tu odio, tu sed de venganza, el daño causado. En tu mente se repite como si de una diapositiva se tratase aquella vez en la que intentaste romper los lazos que te ataban a ella, en la que aspiraste a desterrarla literalmente de tu vida para siempre. Bah, cuando te la quisiste cargar.

Y ahí despiertas de tu ensoñación. Todo sudado, todo acojonado. Ahí es cuando caes en la cuenta que vives en una mentira. Que el pretender que podías vivir una vida tranquila y feliz junto a ella es solo una vil mentira. Ahí es cuando pasas largas e interminables noches de insomnio deliberando una cruda batalla con tu consciencia, justo como en estos precisos segundos vale aclarar.

Oh, pero no dejarás que esta conciencia te gane. Vuelves a cambiar de posición, como si esto contribuyera a despejar tu mente y cierras tus ojos dispuesto a dormir de una puñetera vez, aunque a sabiendas que al igual que los veinticinco intentos anteriores, no podrás.

No es que te arrepientas de esta relación te dices, volviendo a la carga, y es que no puedes renegar de lo mejor que te paso en la vida, pero desearías que esto fuera diferente. Deseas el merecértela. Siempre fuiste plenamente consciente de que tú no eras para ella, que transitaban por caminos completamente distintos, por senderos que no podían cruzarse. Destinos que jamás coincidirían.

Pero a pesar de ser consciente de eso y mucho más, nunca la has apartado de tu lado, por lo menos no desde tu regreso, no desde que te sentiste por primera vez cómodo compartiendo el silencio con alguien, no desde que sentiste que algo desconocido en ti nacía, como si se hubiera despertado de un largo letargo. No tuviste el valor ni la decencia de dejarlo pasar, no fuiste capaz de hacer oídos sordos al latir desenfrenado de tu corazón cada vez que la veías, la escuchabas, la tocabas, aunque sea por fugaces segundos. Ella estaba de nuevo, incondicional, frente a ti y ahí estabas tú...

Y la tentación.

La tentación que tantas veces antes había hecho flaquear a tu voluntad. Esa misma voluntad que se esfumó cuando Orochimaru te ofreció poder, esa, esa misma voluntad era la que volvía a evaporarse como si de agua se tratara ante lo que te ofrecía esa mujer.

Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo despertar, un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Y siendo el egoísta que eres, la aceptaste. Porque aunque odies admitir este sentimentalismo barato que te convierte en otro hombre más, común e imbécil, que habita este absurdo mundo, mal que te pese, reconoces que no tienes las agallas necesarias para vivir sin ella. Sientes un gran vacío, como si algo faltara. Sientes que tu existencia es plana, vana y frívola, sin ella es como si no tuviera sentido que tu corazón latiera, no tienes nada en que pensar, en que malgastar los minutos, nada que pueda distraerte, alejarte de tu realidad.

No sin cierta ironía recuerdas que esto ya te ha sucedido anteriormente. Este sentimiento tan fuerte que te ata a ella no es algo nuevo, algo que ha despertado por arte de magia. Siempre estuvo ahí. Siempre te has sentido vacío, incompleto sin ella desde que la conociste. Te era (es) molesta, desviándote de tu camino, siendo ella junto con Naruto las piedras en tu sendero de vengador, ella lograba mitigar todo tu dolor, hacía que te olvidaras de ese destino que (a esa edad) creías que te fue impuesto.

Podías pasar tardes pensando en ella, con tu mente centrada solo en esa niñata, crecían otras preocupaciones, otros pensamientos florecían dentro tuyo, pensamientos muy apartados de tu venganza. De a poco, ella había ido llenando tu vacía existencia, dándole un significado, uno mejor que el de ser un mero espectador de tu infernal destino. De a poco fue haciéndose un huequito ahí en tus pensamientos, hasta llegar casi a ocuparlos por completo. Actualmente, sabes que los ocupa íntegramente.

En este último tiempo se te hace imposible no pensar en ella, el evitar desearla, sentirla caliente bajo tu cuerpo, dispuesta a todo, te sería insufrible vivir sin enredar tus dedos en su sedoso y rosado cabello, el no clavar tus obsidianas en sus orbes jade, no soportarías el que te fueran negados sus muslos, sus pechos… sus labios.

Mira en lo que te has convertido. En un ser dependiente, débil, sin valor ni entereza alguna, porque si la tuvieras serías lo suficientemente sensato para separarla de tu lado, para evitar que comparta contigo, el peso de tu mochila. Eres un cobarde, pues no puedes alejarla de ti.

Si tan solo ella fuera capaz de entrar en razón, si tan solo por una putísima vez en su vida pudiera ser capaz de pensar con una pizca de racionalidad... ¿Por qué no podía, en términos sencillos, ser ella quien acabara con esto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser una molestia?

Terminas dirigiendo tu mirada soslayada y cargada de odio hacia el quid de la cuestión.

Ella. Sakura.

Sakura continúa yaciendo a un costado tuyo, íntegramente atrapada bajo las redes de Morfeo, quien se niega a liberarla. Su estúpida y perenne sonrisa sigue ahí, como siempre, adornándole el rostro, al parecer sin sospecha alguna de tu debate interno, sin tener consciencia alguna del soberano follón en el que se ha metido, completamente absorta de la realidad.

Intentas despegar aunque sea un poco, tu cuerpo del suyo, anhelando que la distancia física sirva como una excelente barrera para poder apartarla y borrarla de tu mente aunque sea por un periquete, pero aun entre sueños, ella se empecina en ser una niñata soberanamente molesta. Al sentir el espacio y la distancia, se amolda aun más a ti (como si eso fuera posible) y enreda tus piernas con la tuyas, provocando que sus medias de algodón te raspen las pantorrillas.

A ver... ¿es estúpida o se hace? ¿Qué no entiende que tu máxima pretensión en este perro mundo es apartarla de ti?

Pero ella, dándole continuación a su inconsciente acto, solo se funde contigo en un abrazo desprevenido por la cintura, ensanchando a un más su sonrisa la cual milagrosamente todavía le cabe en su rostro.

Decididamente _es_ estúpida.

Porque... ¿qué clase de mujer se empeñaría en permanecer a tu lado después de tanto maltrato, rechazo y sandez de tu parte? ¿Por qué no puede actuar con algo de raciocinio y te aleja de su vida para siempre? Aprovechando que tú no puedes, que no eres capaz de semejante afrenta. Que ella abandonase este casi patológico e irracional amor que te profesa sería la mejor manera en la que todo acabase al fin. Eso que dice sentir por ti es una completa locura, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, le has intentado encontrar la lógica a sus actos, a su sentir, pero te has encontrado con un sin número de incongruencias. Por su propio bienestar debe de alejarse de ti.

Pero no lo hace. Ella continúa siéndote fiel, permaneciendo contigo.

Y no importa cuantas vueltas le des al asunto, no puedes comprenderla.

Honestamente ¿Qué era lo que no le entraba en la cabeza? Tú no la merecías, la maltrataste, la humillaste, le fuiste indiferente, la pisoteaste hasta el máximo punto jamás alcanzado por el hombre, y como agregado inclusive ahora que están noviando no eres capaz de tratarla como se lo merece, ni un chocolate o una mísera muestra de cariño en público. Ni palabras dulces y zalameras, ni una inocentona cogidita de la mano. No. sigues siendo tú. El Sasuke Uchiha amargado y apático de siempre, y sabes que cualquier mujer con una pizca de cordura después de semejante maltrato psicológico te mandaría a la soberanísima mierda.

Pero ella no. Sakura no.

Contra viento y marea ella sigue, se empeña en sacarte del caparazón, en atravesar esa muralla de hielo que tú con tanto afán y tenacidad has construido a lo largo de los años. No le importa el hecho de que tu le has traído más penas que alegrías, no le es relevante tu pasado, ni tu procedencia, ni tus actos, ni tus desplantes. A ella no le importa tu sangre maldita, ese demonio que hay en tu interior, la bestia que eres, la cual temes que algún día vuelva a despertar.

Y es por eso que la detestas, la aborreces.

Porque si ella te odiara, si ella al menos te tuviese algo de rabia, si por una sola mísera vez en su puta vida se arriesgara a pagarte con la misma moneda, la del desprecio y la indiferencia, tu no sentirías tanta culpa. No te sentirías tan miserable, tan poca cosa, no sentirías vergüenza y asco de ti mismo cada vez que ella guarda su sonrisa única y especial solo para ti. No sentirías tan sucia tu consciencia como en estos momentos al percibir que aun y dormida te sigue brindando esa sonrisa de estúpida y sentimental cría.

Ella hace que te sientas sucio. Pérfido. Enfermo.

Y es debido a eso que no logras que las palabras de amor, tan esperadas por ella, broten de tus labios. Es debido a eso que no puedes tomarla de la mano por las calles, o abrazarla o besarla en público, es por eso que no puedes demostrarle abiertamente y frente a todo el mundo aquello que comienza a nacer (renacer) en tu pecho. Porque sabes que no es lo correcto, que esta mal, que es suciedad, pecado y lo puedes ver en la mirada de los aldeanos, en los ojos de todo el mundo. Eres asquerosamente afortunado, un vil ladrón que ha llegado a tener una mina de oro entre sus manos sin esforzarse un mínimo por obtenerla. Sakura Haruno es algo que solo por error y fatalidades del destino es tuyo.

Porque, no importa que cada parte de tu cuerpo se amolde perfectamente al suyo, su vida siempre estará destinada a transitar por un sendero distinto por el que te encaminas... eso siempre lo has sabido, incluso se lo has dicho. Tu vida terminó aquel día en el cual exterminaron a tu clan. Tú no puedes renacer de las cenizas, no puedes salir del fondo del océano e ir hacia la luz. Tu solo arrastrarías a Sakura al fondo, ella jamás logrará desestancarte del pozo.

Pero ella de todas formas no parece reacia a querer hundirse en ese pozo contigo.

No tiene por qué ser así Sasuke, no debe ser así. Sakura te ofrece el cielo, un futuro prometedor, un amor para recordar, la familia con la que siempre has soñado. Te puede ofrecer la vida de nuevo, todo... y lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo. Aceptarlo y dejar que el agua siga corriendo, a ella no le importa en lo que se está metiendo, te seguiría hasta el mismísimo averno con tal de permanecer a tu lado.

Ella te da todo, sin pretender recibir nada a cambio. Pero ambicionas el entregarle algo más que tú errante existir, algo más que tu pútrido ser. Pero… finalmente caes en la cuenta que a pesar de todo, lo único que tienes para servir en bandeja lastimosamente es solo tú, Sasuke Uchiha, o por lo menos lo que queda de él: su nombre y sus pensamientos.

Y Sabes que no es suficiente. Te hierve la sangre al caer en la cuenta que con eso no te alcanza, te revuelves en la cama intentando encontrar una salida, tratando de encontrar la manera de aplacar la culpa, de aceptar la realidad, de intentar mitigar aquello que sientes, de...

― Sasuke...

Esta despierta. Ni siquiera su profundo sueño ha podido ignorar el terremoto que has hecho de la cama al moverte para todos lados.

― Sasuke-kun _basta ya_... duérmete de una vez.

No deseas mirarla, no quieres escucharla, pero, para que sepa que al menos tiene un mínimo de tu atención le contestas (como si pudiera llamársele contestación) con un sencillo monosílabo.

― ¿Pesadillas de nuevo? ―te pregunta gentilmente. Ella sabe que hasta el día de hoy ciertas imágenes nada agradables rondan por tu cabeza, perturbándote incluso en la inconciencia.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de tu parte, hace a un lado las sábanas las cuales eran la única barrera entre la desnudez de sus cuerpos. Se amolda perfectamente a ti abrazándose a tu espalda y mientras se acomoda en una posición placentera puedes sentir la fricción entre sus senos y tu columna. Enreda sus piernas entre las tuyas y apoya su mentón en tu hombro no sin antes darte un casto beso en tu cuello, de esos que solo ella sabe que sirven para tranquilizarte. Tú no estas del todo seguro de esto, te incorporas de a poco, pues no sientes que sea lo indicado.

Ella por uno breves segundos te observa con la duda en su mirada, luego percibes la resignación en sus ojos, hasta que una chispa de esperanza se asoma por ellos.

Sakura te conoce hasta lo insospechable. Intuye tus miserias y conoce la formula para aminorar tu dolor, para aplacar tu congoja.

― Sasuke-kun, el que se decide por amar debe de asumir ciertos riesgos. Cuando una persona ama a otra deja a su corazón expuesto, tanto a experiencias buenas como malas. Uno se arriesga a sentir lo que es la pérdida, queda cara a cara frente al dolor… se arriesga a odiar.

― Si crees que me arrepiento, estás equivocada ―la cortas, viendo el rumbo por el que se encaminaba la conversación. Eres consciente de que has tomado demasiados riesgos en tu vida, has amado a tu familia y gracias a su pérdida has odiado con la misma intensidad pero el cauce del río es demasiado violento a estas alturas como para detenerlo ahora.

― Yo no dije eso, solo quería remarcar que el amor trae dolor y eso es algo que ni tú ni nadie puede evitar, pero también que el dolor, trae fortaleza y es a partir de ésta en la que poco a poco irás alejando tus fantasmas, tanto los de tu pasado… como los de tu presente. No dejes que la vida se nos escurra de las manos, vive y ya.

Tu mirada huidiza de repente se encuentra con la suya. Te conoce tanto que te perturba lo que ella pueda ver, lo que ella pueda conocer con tal solo clavar sus jades en tus pozos negros. Ve a través de ti. Es una excelente doctora, aunque esto no es algo que vayas algún día a decir en público. Ella es conocedora de la enfermedad que ennegrece tu alma y sabe cual es el remedio justo para amedrentarla.

De a poco, tímidamente comienza a besarte. Primero te probó, te retó a que la rechazaras. Probó tu reacción, tu correspondencia, y cuando notó que no había desdén alguno de tu parte, entró por completo a tu cavidad. La exploró hasta lo permitido, se dejó embriagar por el poco usual sabor a sake que había en ella. Pero a ti nunca te gustó ser un participante pasivo, por lo que no dudaste en salir a por ella, en entablar una guerra de lenguas en la cual no importaba el ganador, sino la batalla. Tuvieron que romper el contacto, debido a que el oxígeno reclamaba protagonismo, pero tú no te detuviste ahí. Secaste con cada uno de tus besos una que otra lagrimilla que se le había escapado de los ojos a la peli rosa. Ella llora por ti, en tu lugar.

― Sasuke-kun incluido el amor trae su cuota de sufrimiento pero… ¿lo que vale es sentirlo no?

Y con estas últimas palabras, sin esperar respuesta alguna (y viendo que su reloj señalaba las cuatro de la madrugada en punto) Sakura decide que es momento propicio para volver a retomar el sueño. Tú solo agradeces para tus adentros que esta conversación no se haya extendido. Los monólogos y confesiones maratónicas de Sakura no es algo que te agrade escuchar a menudo, de hecho la prefieres callada, pero sin embargo también agradeces el hecho de que, al parecer, gracias a ella si podrás conciliar el sueño después de todo.

Sakura empieza a acurrucarse en tu pecho, te envuelve en sus delgados brazos, sientes su calor, sientes que está renuente a soltarte, a dejarte solo. Y vuelves a inquietarte, el peso de tus párpados vuelve a esfumarse, otra vez algo te remuerde por dentro, intentas apartarla, sientes que su abrazo te asfixia.

― Sólo quiero darte un poco de calor Sasuke-kun... déjame hacer.

Dejarla hacer. Dejarla ser. Ella jamás descansaría, nunca desistiría hasta acabar con todas tus miserias, hasta borrar, aunque sea por unos instantes esos retazos de infelicidad que traes contigo. No se resignará a vivir una vida sin ti, pues al igual que tú no halla el valor por ninguna parte. Ella es lista y sabe que no hace lo correcto, sabe quien eres y lo que hiciste, es consciente de tu insufrible pasado y de tu tortuoso presente. Pero a ella no le importa. Te seguiría y te encontraría hasta en la más densa oscuridad.

Porque ahora lo entiendes. Por fin la comprendes. Sakura, esa molestia de mata rosada que te abraza amorosamente, simple y sencillamente te ama. Pero no es cualquier clase de amor, es algo más fuerte. Algo que escapa a la comprensión y no esta mal, al contrario, así es como debe de ser. Ella (por mucho que te haya costado descifrarlo) _no te ama por lo que eres, te ama a pesar de lo que eres_, en las buenas y en las malas, en tus momentos de lucidez y en tus instantes de locura. En tu cielo y en tu infierno.

Y con este pensamiento, te duermes. Sueñas con un infierno, sueñas con tu vida actual. Puedes vislumbrar que gracias a la presencia de Sakura, todo se tornó en un paraíso, que toda la oscuridad se transformó en luz, luces de diferentes colores.

Imaginas que tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas están como deberían de estar. Tal vez esto no sea tan incorrecto o dañino después de todo, tal vez tú no logres hundirla en la más densa oscuridad, sino ella logre salvarte. Cabe la posibilidad aun, que tu jamás logres teñir su pureza de negro, podría suceder que algún día coloree tu corazón de extravagantes colores.

Porque al menos entre sueños, estás dispuesto a convertirte una vez más en un lienzo en blanco. Un lienzo dispuesto a que el amor de esa mujer lo pinte y coloree de los colores que ella disponga, los colores de un amor frustrado, de un amor que pareció marchitarse incluso antes de florecer... los colores de un amor que a pesar de todo, al igual que el narciso, sobrevivió al crudo invierno y renacerá más bello que nunca en la próxima primavera.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! De nuevo yo. Aquí les traigo una historia que fue ganadora en el concurso de fanfics del fanclub SS en NU, que conste que no lo digo para presumir (mentira, es para presumir, pero HOYGA de algo se alimenta mi ego ¿no?). Prometí publicar esto hace cientos de años, de hecho lo terminé el 24 de diciembre del año pasado... a-co-jo-nan-te lo sé. Todavía necesita algunos retoques, los cuales en todo caso serán atendidos mañana porque ahora tengo mucho sueño. Espero que lo disfruten.<p> 


End file.
